Stuff That Annoys Harry Potter Characters
by Sarcasm Girl
Summary: One by one each Harry Potter Character will be interviewed by me, eventually revealing what annoys them. WARNING: Annoyance might result in freakish name-calling.
1. Ronald"Patsy"Weasly

Stuff that Annoys Harry Potter Characters  
By: Sarcasm Girl  
  
  
  
A/N: I wrote this while listening to the HP soundtrack.. I hated the movie, but the music is quite good. I hope that ya'll enjoy this. And now, the Harry Potter characters will tell you what annoys them most.  
  
  
Me: Hello! And welcome to the first ever episode of Stuff That Annoys Harry Potter Characters. Our character today is Ronald Weasly, although he insists we call him Patsy. Let's not. OK.......He seems to be ready.  
  
Ron: What do you want?  
  
Me: No welcome?  
  
Ron: Fine! HI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: ok...So let's talk about you.  
  
Ron: Finally! No body ever talks about me! This has got to be the first time.  
  
Me: What did that "Patsy" request mean?  
  
Ron: Oh!! That was just a dare from Famous Potter.  
  
Me: Is that what you call him?  
  
Ron: You know how I got mad at him?  
  
Me: Yes....  
  
Ron: Well, I never got over it.  
  
Me: You know that he's backstage? Right?  
  
Ron: Yeah....  
  
Me: You know that he can hear you.  
  
Ron: Oopps!  
  
Me: The cat is out of the bag.  
  
Ron: Was that a threat?  
  
Me: Let me ask the director.  
  
Ron: How long's that gonna take?  
  
Me: Depends.... There might be a lot of paperwork.  
  
Ron: FINE! It wasn't a threat.   
  
Me: Ok then.  
  
Ron: Carry on.  
  
Me: Dancing???  
  
Ron: No! Dumb butt!  
  
Me: If you don't want me to dance. I won't.  
  
Ron: So.....Why did you want me to come here?  
  
Me: All of us want to ask you this question: What annoys you the most?  
  
Ron: That.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Ron: That's what annoys me the most.  
  
Me: But WHAT?  
  
Ron: That. Don't you get it?  
  
Me: No, I don't get what annoys you the most?  
  
Ron: That!  
  
Me: What? Me? The lamp? The cameras? Yourself?  
  
Ron: No more questions! I hate them..........They annoy me so much! Now, please, can I go?  
  
Me: Ok then. Thank you and goodbye!  
So..........That concludes the first ever episode of Stuff That Annoys Harry Potter Characters. I hope you gained more knowledge of the enigma that is Ronald "Patsy" Weasly.  
  
*That weird news music plays somewhere in the background*  
  
  
A/N: Strange......well this concludes my first ever fanfic on my new laptop. Thank you and goodbye. 


	2. Draco"Dragon"Malfoy and Albus "Alby" Dum...

Stuff That Annoys Harry Potter Characters  
  
  
  
A/N: I plan to have two interviews in this Chapter. I'm not sure who, but as I write it will come to me. Read on!  
  
  
Episode2  
  
  
Me: Welcome to the newest edition to FOX programing. If you missed episode 1, nothing happened. Ronald Weasly just attacked me. But today we have the mysterious Draco Malfoy! We asked him not to bring his two annoying body guards. Will that happen? I don't know. *Winks rougishly* Let's bring Mr. Malfoy out.  
  
Draco: Well, well, well, if it isn't THE midget?  
  
Me: Am I a pretty midget?  
  
Draco: Your as pretty a Goyle after a visit to the day spa.  
  
Me: Owww. That hurt. *Pretends to cry*  
  
Draco: That's funny, because he doesn't look any different.  
  
Me: How would you know?  
  
Draco: I'm going to be the first wizard Day Spa owner. I already patented a name for it.  
  
Me: Can you tell us the name?  
  
Draco: No it would be giving away to much. For awhile the name will be hidden.   
  
Me: Why?  
  
Draco: I can't say.  
  
Me: Ok, don't say it.  
  
Draco: Oh, c'mon, don't get mad.  
  
Me: I have no choice.  
  
Draco: I'll tell you later.  
  
Me: That's better.  
  
Draco: What am I doing here anyways?  
  
Me: Telling us what annoys you the most.  
  
Draco: Conceited people.  
  
Me: But don't some view you as conceited?  
  
Draco: Oh, I just act like that to show conceited people how annoying they are.  
  
Me: How does a conceited person act in your opinion?  
  
Draco: Like blood is everything. The more money you have the better you are. They think that they are the best at everything, although they know it's not true.   
  
Me: Are you implying that I'm kinda conceited.  
  
Draco: Maybe...  
  
Me: Well, because of our constant "bickering" we are officially out of time.   
  
Draco: I hope you had fun because I didn't.  
  
Me: That was nice. We will now take a commercial break while our next interviewee gets ready.  
*Sits quietly while lights around her flicker and dim*  
  
Five minutes later:  
*Lights flicker and blind the audience*  
  
Me: Welcome back! Our next guest is known as Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore: Whatchu talkin' about?  
  
Me: Could you talk slower?  
  
Dumbledore: What-chu talk-in' a-bout?  
  
Me: That's not what I meant, but who cares?*A few people who didn't go blind raise their hands* Well, the only thing that matters is that I don't care.  
  
Dumbledore: I already know what you're gonna ask and my answer is; People who talk too fast.  
  
Me: So... You annoy yourself?  
  
Dumbledore: Exactly. You see, theoreticallyitispossible, just like having on long word made out of a few.  
  
Me: I know you can do that, but isn't it horribly time and health consuming.  
  
Dumbledore: Everyone knows I'm not the healthiest person on the planet.  
  
Me: But your a wizard! Can't you cure yourself?  
  
Dumbledore: Even if I could I wouldn't. Lifeislikeaboxofchocolates,youneverknowwhatyourgonnaget. Words of wisdom should bepassed on carefully and in code.  
  
Me: Off topic! And that was not in code..See..I can figure it out.."Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what your gonna get." And anyways everyone says that.  
  
Dumbledore: Shhhhhhhhhhh. Don't go spreading it around. If too many people know it i will die.  
  
*Falls to the floor clutching his heart*  
  
Me: Guess that was one too many people.   
  
*Smiles*  
  
Me: Thank you for sitting through the strangest episode of Stuff That annoys Harry Potter Characters. Come back soon!  
  
A/N: I'm soo happy I finished this before I have to start on my young authors story. It's due in seven day and i have no idea what it'll be about. *CRASH* Just wanted to get your attention again (lol). R/R!! :) 


End file.
